


This Flight Tonight

by alienchrist



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic on the prompt of 'sky.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Flight Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR NOTES: Written on a flight from Las Vegas to Seattle and trimmed down for http://community.livejournal.com/pw_contest/ . GS1 timeline, inspired by a Joni Mitchell song.

"Gum?"

Miles Edgeworth seriously regretted booking a flight in coach. First class was full, his destination paramount. He had no other choice. A thorough jostling from overweight coach passengers placed him in the worst of moods. Then he saw the man he would be sitting next to for the flight's 2-hour duration.

Phoenix Wright sat nervously peering out the window. He offered a word of greeting to Edgeworth and was thoroughly ignored. What were the odds he'd get stuck next to the prosecutor he recently defeated and humiliated?

He offered the gum as the plane began to taxi. Best peace offering he had.

"It's good for your ears. When they pop. Maya said it helps."

"I'm aware," said Edgeworth. "I don't need gum."

"You fly a lot, don't you? I try to avoid it. Not crazy about heights."

They slid into silence as the plane took off. Phoenix popped a piece of gum in his mouth. He chewed at a furious pace, staring wide-eyed out the window. Conversely, Edgeworth seemed scarcely aware the plane moved at all as he thumbed through SkyMall catalogue.

"If flying is this difficult for you, why are you attempting it?" Edgeworth commented on Wright's gray-green pallor.

"Face your fear and death of fear is certain!" Phoenix spoke so brashly Edgeworth knew the man believed it completely.

"Your assistant isn't here," Edgeworth observed.

"I've got to do this on my own."

"Yet I'm here sharing the experience."

"Weird coincidence, huh?"

The plane gave a menacing jolt. Phoenix clutched Edgeworth's hand though he aimed for the armrest. "Sorry," he winced. He tried to draw away, but Edgeworth's other hand covered his securely.

"You can if you want. If it calms you."

Phoenix's hand remained. Flying was no longer frightening, but the whole world seemed far more complex.


End file.
